


Lost and Found

by Katie_Flint



Series: HPXmasChallenge2016 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day Four, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Prompt: shopping for and/or wrapping gifts, Three Broomsticks, hpxmaschallenge2016, present mix up, self christmas challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Roxanne blunders into a flustered Hufflepuff whilst Christmas shopping...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually slowly been falling in love with Roxanne and can't get enough of her. I wish there was more stuff! As it is, I am in the capacity to grant my own wishes so voila! A fic about her :) [Also let's just not talk about how Christmas is over and I missed the boat on this whole XmasChallenge deal. I may be late to the finish line, but I'm still in the race yet. It isn't January 1st.]

Roxanne has a lot of relatives, twenty-seven including Teddy, and it would make Christmas something awful if she had to shop for every single one of them. Luckily, Roxanne comes from a family that has some money and a policy that advises inventing homemade gifts instead of buying every person a present. This is done as a deterrent from dragging oneself into debt over the Hols. Roxanne comes from a line of rather intelligent folk, if she does say so herself, and she appreciates this rule quite a bit.

However, there are just some things that can’t be made at home or in a dorm room. These are the kinds of things Roxanne is visiting Hogsmeade for today.

At first, a handful of cousins and friends had been accompanying Roxanne, but once it was her turn to shop for them; they’d politely found other things to do so she could shop without looking over her shoulder.

Unlike her brother Fred, Roxanne avoided shopping at the WWW. She thought it just a tad ingenuine and impersonal to shop from her parents store. Her family could get things from the store anytime and she procured her friends all the pranks they could ever want throughout the entire year.

Christmas was special, and Roxanne was always taught how important it was to show someone you cared for them, especially during the holidays. No ordinary gift would do.

Hours later, and arms filled with packages, Roxanne realizes she may have gone a bit overboard but she’s chosen gifts everyone will appreciate. So much for making everything, Roxanne thinks, at least she had the funds to spring for all this.

Weaving her way through the streets, Roxanne cuts the corner quite sharply, and finds herself on the ground.

Looking around flustered and disoriented, Roxanne sees packages sprouting out of the downy snow and she immediate leaps to their rescue.

“Sorry love,” A dirty blond haired Hufflepuff stumbles over his words, his hands picking up packages just as fast as she, “Didn’t see you coming ‘round the bend.”

“It's, alright,” Roxanne concedes, “I didn’t see you either. Not with all these.”

Picking one up, Roxanne notices she doesn’t remember buying it, “Did you… have packages too?”

The blonde nods and picks up one of Roxanne’s wrappings, looking at it with a small amount of dismay, “It seems we’ve made quite a mess.”

“Well,” Roxanne decides quickly, “Let's pick them up and head over to the Three Broomsticks. We can sort them out there. No reason to let them ruin out here.”

The blond nods and his nimble fingers fly across the snow, darting everywhere at once as he snatches the packages up.

Giving the Hufflepuff a few sideways glances as she hurries, Roxanne can’t make out many features as he's all but been engulfed in that monstrous scarf of his. It's an unusual fabric to say the least, and while the patterns right, the colors seem just off enough to notice if one bothers to look.

The mystery behind the mask makes Roxanne rather curious. She’s always been interested in all sorts of people but rarely has time to look into many as she’s constantly up in the skies or in her own head. To her, Hufflepuffs are particularly interesting people. In fact, if she hadn’t chosen Ravenclaw, Hufflpuff would have been a close runner-up. She blamed Teddy for the definite impression he made on her growing up.

Shuffling their way to the Three Broomsticks, the two students wait anxiously for a passerby to open the door just wide enough. Luckily, they don't have to wait terribly long. They dumped the presents a tad ungraciously onto the table they're given, unable to see the proper distance between themselves and the landing strip.

Sliding into a booth seat across from the boy, Roxanne realizes that-- while his scarf has come off to reveal a handsomely boyish face-- she still has no idea what his name is. She decides that might be a good place to start.

“My name’s Roxanne,” She weaves her hand in between a tower of packages.

“Lysander,” he accepts with a loose but firm grip. Roxanne decides she likes his name right away and his handshake soon after.

The packages themselves aren't terribly bad to sort out, all labelled with the intended's name, but there’s a lot of them and as they’re nearing the end of the pile, the two of them conclude something rather important.

“I, um, I think you have my package there,” Lysander motions to the one in her hand.

Roxanne looks at the name and shakes her head, “This is for my cousin.”

“Lily’s your cousin?” Lysander looks aghast, not out of spite but out of sheer surprise, “She’s my best mate but I didn’t know she was related to you too.”

At times, Roxanne images it must seem to outsiders as though the whole school is filled with Weasley mixes.

“Of course she is,” Roxanne tugs on a rusty lock of infamous red hair, “Isn’t that kinda obvious?”

Lysander’s cheeks seem to flush a deep red to match and he seems almost embarrassed.

“Truthfully, I couldn’t tell,” he mumbles, “You don’t look very much alike. Lily’s pretty but you’re... beautiful.”

It’s Roxanne’s turn to blush, the strand of rusty colored hair falling freely onto her cheekbone. They simmer in their own heat for a breath or two before Roxanne clears her throat, looking around the table, “I’m one gift short it seems, we must have lost it in the snow.”

Lysander offers to help in the recovery search but it seems where ever the present has fallen, they can’t coax it back out into the open.

“We can share my gift,” Lysander offers a comforting smile, “I know it’s something she’ll really like. She's been obcessing over the captain of the Chudley Cannons for weeks now.”

“You’d do that?” Roxanne asks breathless, in a mixture of awe and disbelief. She thinks to herself, as she admires the generous Hufflepuff, how lucky Lily is to have such good friends in her cohort.

“Of course,” Lysander reaches out slowly, giving her time to move out of his grasp. Roxanne doesn’t budge, and softly Lysander brushes an obstinate, snow speckled curl out of her face, “We should get back to the other presents, or we might have to do more than share Lily’s gift.”

Roxanne laughs. It’s soft and light, like the snow that’s begun to fall around them, and it drifts gently into the air; evaporating as they reenter the pub and return to their booth. She’s still smiling though, and she doesn’t stop, not even after they part ways at the base of the staircases.

Roxanne may have lost Lily’s present, but she’s got a hunch she’s found something spectacular.


End file.
